We Need to Talk
by Izout
Summary: After finally covering the courage, Madison tells Nick how she feels about him. Will he return her feelings?


_Disclamer: I do not own Power Rangers, they are the property of Disney._

The sun was shining brightly over the town of Briarwood. It had been six months since the defeat of The Master and humans and the forest dwellers now live in harmony. Walking the streets of Briarwood was a long-haired teenage girl dressed in blue with a big smile on her face. That girl was Madison Rocca.

But Madison wasn't smiling because she was happy or because of the fact she's always creepenly smiling all the time. She was smiling because today, she was going to do a monumental task today. Something she built the courage to do. Today, she was going to tell her feelings to someone she likes. Today was the day she was going to tell her feelings to Nick.

Nick, the boy that was a little mysterious and rough around the edges but had a good heart. Nick, the boy she had fought side-by-side with to save the world. Nick, the boy she knew she had strong feelings for. Ever since their first talk under the tree-- which she dubbed **Their Tree** incase you were wondering-- she knew there was something special about him, as she said in her video. When they were being chased by Oculous, she saw a shot heading for Nick and shoved Chip out of the way to take the shot for Nick. When she found out about the blanket, she had called him cute. When The Master had destroyed their Zord and Nick wanted to give up. she refused to let him.

Madison knew she had feelings for Nick and she also knew Nick had feelings for her. Whenever they talk, she was almost always finding out something out about his past. When she took the shot for him and before she disappeared, she heard him called out her name and his voice was filled with worry and fear. When she asked him to come back for her, he gave her his babyblanket; his most precious object. He even put his arm around her! If that didn't tell her he like her, she didn't know what did.

It was perfect. Nick, Udonna and Leanbow had returned a few weeks ago and it was her day off at the Rock Porium. If she was right, Nick would be outside, doing work on his bike at **Their Tree**. Now that she builed up the courage, nothing would stop her now.

* * *

Madison had finally reach the Rock Porium and as she expected, Nick was under **Their Tree** fixing his bike. Madison frozed as she look at his breath taking image. His green eyes, his dark hair, his cute (while kinda big) nose, his muscles, his tan skin covered in sweat, shining in the sunlight. Madison's heart nearly skipped a beat and her knees got shakey, but she steadied herself and walked over to him.

"Hey!" She said to him as she walked over to him with her hands in her pockets. Nick looked over her shoulder and flashed her a smile.

"Hey, it's been awhile." He told her and resumed doing work on his handlebars. Madison looked at him before clearing her throat and saying.

"I kept your blanket!" Nick looked at her.

"Did you ever sleep with it?" Madison looked at her feet before repling.

"Oh, some... times. So, welcome back. We all missed you."

"I missed you guys too." He told her looking over his shoulder. "I wish I was around more." Madison just nodded her head before saying.

"Speaking of wishes, remember when Imperious wished for a world were we didn't existed?" Nick looked over to her. "It was pretty scary. No color, no laughter, everyone was wearing rags."

"It was a pretty scaring time." Nick agreed with her. "We had no magic, Udonna, Clare and Toby didn't who I and we were and I still can't believe we made a deal with Koragg... is there a reason why your bring this up?"

"Oh," She said. "I was remembering how it was pretty scaring and how, even without our magic, you refuse to just let this happen. You were very brave that day and I guess it was your bravery and courage that cause to become... so attracted to you." Upon hearing that, Nick stop what he was doing and completely looked at her. This cause Madison to look at her feet because saying.

"Nick, there's something I need to tell you." She said. "I... I like you. A lot. A real real lot." Madison took a big breath and sighed. She finally did it. Now to the next part. "Nick, I was thinking? Maybe you and I could catch a movie today. Or tomorrow or the day after that. I mean, there's no rush right?" She chuckled and finally look at him. Instead, she was greeted with a sad face on Nick. "Nick?"

"Umm, Maddie." He said looking down. "I don't know how to say this but I... don't like you like that." Madison now looked hurt.

"W-What?"

"I... don't like you like that." Nick told her.

"What?"

"I--"

"No no, I heard you just what? Nick, how could you say that? After everything we been through, you don't have feelings for me?" She asked him. This couldn't be? How?

"I know we have been through a lot but I don't like you like that." Nick replied.

"But Nick, how can you say that? We've team-up a lot to save the world. We had our first real talk under the tree." She said pointing to the tree that was right behind him. "We've shared laughs and smiled together. You opened up to me about your past, and you don't have feelings for me?" Madison wasn't going to give up, after she had grown the balls to do this!

"Maddie, Maddie," Nick told her, trying to calm her them. "I know we've been through a lot and we've had some fun, but I don't have those feelings about you."

"Nick, when we had our conversation under the tree, you told me about your parents and when we found your baby blanket, you told me you were adopted. You open up to me and were honest with me?" She told him.

"Yeah, about our conversation," He began. "I don't even know why I told you about my parents? I guess I didn't think it would have done any harm and about the blanket, you remember Chip was there too right?"

"Y-Yeah," She replied. "But you opened up to me?"

"I guess I didn't think there was any harm in letting you know." He told her. "I didn't tell you because I had romantic feelings for you or something."

"But Nick, think about it. We are always smiling at each other and laughing together and standing real close together. When my sister went missing, you actually put your arm around me and promise we would find her." Madison told him. She wasn't going to let him go yet.

"Okay, first off, yeah we do share a lot of laughs and smile a lot and... I guess we do kinda stand close together, but don't friends usually do that stuff? Before I had real friends, I knew that." He told her. "And about me putting my arm around you, you were starting to freak out and lost hope so I tried to do something to calm you down. No offense, but a crazy ranger was the last thing we need at the time."

Madison looked down for a few minutes, letting his words sink in, they do make some sense.

"But when we fought Necrolai a few times, you and me have team- up a few times. Doesn't that mean something?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we've team-up a few times, but also me and Xander and it's not like I had feelings for him. And Xander has team-up with you and Vida and Chip and Chip and Vida had team-up a few times. But I don't think that means they are in love with each other." He told her. Madison couldn't believe this. He had to be hiding his feelings.

"Nick, please, how come you don't have feelings for me?" She asked him again. "When you wanted to fight Koragg even without your magic, I was able to get through to you. That's got to mean something?"

"You did make sense then and help me realize there was no point but come on?"

"Well, when I took that shot for you when we were being chased by Oculous, you shouted my name!"

"Yeah, I did." Nick told her. "But could you blame me, another one of my friends disintegrated right in front of my eyes." He did make sense. "Also," He asked her. "I may be wrong, but I thought you like that Ben guy?"

"Ben?" She asked him. "That boy I met at the park? He was cool, it's just that he was a dud and a loser--"

"What?" Nick asked her as he was shocked.

"I said he was a loser." Sje replied to him. Nick just looked at her.

"Ouch, Maddie that was harsh." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry sorry." She mentally kicked herself. "But, it's how I feel. Nick, come on, you gave me your baby blanket. Your most cherish object and you gave to me and trusted me with it! Doesn't that me you like me?"

"Well..." Nick began as he scratched the back of his head. "At first, I really wasn't planning on coming back until you asked me to come back 'for you' and I gave you my blanket to let you know I would come back and..."

"And what?" She asked him.

"And I didn't need it anymore." He finished. "The only reason I kept it was because it was the only thing that linked me to my birth parents and now that I have the real thing..."

"Oh." Was all Madison could say. All her hopes and dreams came crashing down. All Madison could do was just looked down and sighed. Nick walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"Look, Maddie, I'm sorry that I end up accidentally leading you on--"

"No, no, it's okay." She forced out a laugh. "I thought for a minute there, I might have finally gotten a boyfriend."

"You still can." Nick told her. "I mean, you're sweet and nice and pretty and spunky!" He caused Madison to laugh when he said that. "I'm sure you could get a boy to fall for you. You're friendly and when you get mad, he better watch out. I should know first hand." Madison couldn't help but laugh and it sorta caused Nick to laugh.

"Well, I guess I should let you be." She told him as she got from under his arm. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." He replied and was about to go back to his bike when he saw Ben walking towards them.

"Maddie! Maddie!" Ben called out to her and he walked over to them. "Hey Maddie-- oh you must be Nick? Nice to meet you." Ben said as took his hand to Nick.

"You to." Nick said as he shook Ben hand. Ben smiled at him then looked at Madison.

"Hey Madison, I was wondering? Since there's going to be a party at this rollerskate place, I was wondering... would you like to go out there with me?" Ben asked her with pleading eyes. Madison didn't know what to say as she looked at Nick and he shook his head at her.

"Sure Ben, I love to." She smiled at him as she said that. Ben started to grinned ear to ear.

"That's great. Shall we go?" He asked her. Madison just shook her head.

"Yeah." Then they both walked off, leaving Nick alone.

"Well that was weird." Nick told himself.

The End.


End file.
